The Greatest Gift
by Taytay95
Summary: Kakashi gets a surprise birthday present. The best one yet. KakaSaku.


**Here's a little oneshot for our favorite silver haired guy's birthday!**

 **Thank you to my wonderful beta, generaltay, for her wonderful edits and adds! She's awesome and has a couple of stories up "As Fate Would Have It" and "Happy anniversary, Sakura"! Go read them! You will not be disappointed!**

 **If you enjoy it, please leave me a review!**

 **I don't own anything! :)**

* * *

The Rokudaime looked up at the clock.

 _4:55 PM._

He rubbed his temples and sighed deeply. His silver hair bobbing as he looked back to his desk.

' _Only an hour left.'_ He poked his finger under his mask to scratch an itch.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and pushed the paperwork around his desk trying to look somewhat busy.

He sighed again. The light starting to beat down on the windows of his office, casting a brightness over it that he didn't particularly like. The eye that Naruto gifted him back in the war with was a few years old now, but it still had some sensitivity to it.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Enter." He growled out.

The notoriously lazy ninja with the spiky ponytail poked his head into the room.

"Kakashi-sama… shouldn't you be at home?" He spoke, rubbing the back of his head.

"I wish, but duty calls Shikamaru." He crinkled his eyes at the young jounin who had become his assistant.

Shikamaru let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll cover for you, go." He looked at the Rokudaime lazily, "I'll tell them you had an important meeting or something."

"Thank you, Shikamaru. I do want to be at home especially right now…"

With that, he was gone. Only a puff of smoke left in his place.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kakashi called as he took off his boots and hung his Hokage hat and robe on the hook by the door.

He suddenly heard the small pitter patter of feet on the wood floor heading his way.

"Daddy!" A small boy with unruly silver hair ran to him, jumping into his father's arms.

"Sakumo." Kakashi smiled at his son who had his mother's eyes. Catching him easily, he settled the boy on his hip.

He glanced up to see the most lovely creature leaning against the door. Her pink locks tied loosely back with a red ribbon. Her emerald green eyes filled with more love than he could ever imagine he could possibly deserve.

He put the small boy back onto the floor and walked over to his wife.

"Hi there." She smiled at him.

He pulled his mask down to a bunch on his neck and leaned down. Their lips met in a tender kiss that made his heart beat just a little bit faster.

"Hi there." The silver haired man whispered as he broke away from their kiss.

He supported his weight with one arm on the frame of the door and moved the other he had placed on Sakura's hip over onto her ballooned stomach. She was due at any moment and all he wanted was to be there to leap into action when the time came.

"And, how are you?" He looked into her green eyes.

"Good, some contractions, but nothing serious. I think it will be soon though." She moved to the kitchen to finish the meal that she was cooking. She looked at him as he moved toward her to usher to sit and rest.

"Kakashi, I'm fine," She giggled at his wariness.

"Yes, you are _but_ , I can't have you overdoing it now." He smiled at her, and pulled a chair out for her to sit in, "Here. Sit, I will finish this."

Sakura obeyed, sighing as she took the seat that he offered. Placing a hand on her large stomach. She was tired. Raising a three year old and growing another little one was hard work. But, she knew her husband had a hard job too.

"You're home early." She stated.

"Shikamaru said he would cover for me since I want to be here for you." He stated matter-of-factly, "It could be any day now!"

He motioned to her belly with a spatula, while he placed his other hand on the back of his neck.

Sakumo toddled into the room with a plastic kunai in his hand, pretending it was a sword and scarf around his face.

"Mama!" He handed her the toy and ran off again, giggling.

Sakura laughed at her son.

"Looks like he wants to be just like you, dear." She smiled at Kakashi.

"Yeah, I guess so." He sighed as he watched his carbon copy wreak havoc on their home, "Maybe a little more chatty like you though, and more destructive… like you."

He winked at her, waiting for something to be thrown at him.

And, just like he suspected, a placemat came flying at him, which he easily evaded. Catching it, he tossed it gently back to his wife who was smiling at him.

* * *

Once Sakumo was in tucked in and asleep, the two settled on their sofa, teacups in hand.

It had become their evening ritual to sit and have tea together once Sakumo was put to bed. Whether they talked about their day or simply read in silence, they enjoyed the time spent together.

With his nose stuffed in his cherished Icha Icha novel and her studying a medical journal, they sat content.

Kakashi was beginning to nod off sitting there, book still in hand, when suddenly Sakura gasped from his side. His charcoal eyes snapped open at the alarming sound.

"Sakura?" He grabbed her shoulder lightly.

A few moments passed before she answered him, her hands gripping her stomach.

"It's okay, just a contraction." She smiled weakly to him, "Nothing to worry about."

"We should go to the hospital." He looked at her, concern written on his maskless face.

"No," she held up a hand in front of her, "It's not time yet."

"Maybe just to have you checked out?"

"Kakashi," She chided, "Remember, I am a doctor and we have done this before. I know the signs, it is not time yet. Let's just go to bed, okay?"

He narrowed his eyes at her as she stood and wobbled into their bedroom.

* * *

The moonlight shown through their window as the night drew on. Sakura tossed and turned as her husband lay completely still, fast asleep.

She sat up as her stomach tightened for the ninth time in the last hour. She moved to push the pillows around when a sharp quick pain came and she felt her night dress dampen around her. Her eyes widened and she turned to her sleeping husband and shook him hard.

"Kakashi, wake up." He just stirred slightly.

"Kakashi!" Her whisper became a little louder and more urgent.

"Mmmm…" He rolled over to face her, "S-sak, what's-what's up?"

He rubbed his eyes and looked at her.

"Kakashi, my water just broke!" She stated.

"Oh…" He just stared at her, "Oh!"

The Rokudaime's charcoal eyes widened as he jumped out of their bed and scurried to get their hospital bag. He had disappeared the moment another contraction rippled through her. She gripped the pillow as a tear came to her eye. Her time had come.

Kakashi reappeared with his mask in place, their bag over one shoulder, and their son sound asleep on his other shoulder.

"We need to drop him off at your parent's house on the way," He stated, a slight panic in his voice as he tried to help her out of bed, "I can summon the ninken to take him."

"No, I'm okay Kakashi, we have some time. No need to rush." She rested her hands on the footboard of their bed as she winced again.

Once they had dropped Sakumo off, Kakashi scooped Sakura off the ground and ran. He ran as fast as he could. She gripped his shoulder as another pain rippled through her body, causing a cry to escape her lips.

"Hurry…" she pleaded.

"I am trying, love." he replied as he clenched his teeth in determination and in slight pain from her deathly grip on his shoulder.

* * *

It was a long night that led into the early morning.

Her screams and heavy panting echoed through the delivery room.

"Just a little more, Sakura," Tsunade reassured her, "You're almost there!"

Sakura gripped hard on her husband's hand. Breaking at least two of his finger as she pushed again. Her hair was soaked with sweat and the circles under her eyes were proof of the long, painful night. Her eyes met Kakashi's and he smiled at her.

"You can do this, love." he quietly encouraged her as he placed a kiss on her Byakugou seal.

With one final cry from Sakura came the ear piercing scream of an infant.

"It's a boy!" Tsunade revealed as she wrapped the child and placed him on Sakura's chest.

Kakashi beamed at the sight of his newest son and his sweaty, exhausted, but oh so beautiful wife. She had just given another one of his children life and he was amazed by her. He could see the tears in her eyes as she looked at the infant in her arms.

"Hey little guy," She whispered to the tiny infant, "You are _so_ loved already."

"Obito?" Kakashi knelt down and stroked the baby's cheek with his finger.

"Obito." Sakura confirmed, smiling at her husband.

He smiled back at her and leaned in to meet her lips with his own.

"Happy Birthday, Kakashi."

* * *

 **There it is!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the fluffy fluff!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! :)**


End file.
